Story Of A Girl
by Not That Innocent
Summary: Um I don't really know how to describe this. But it's a Marauders story. Remus/OC. And Peter. I feel so sorry for him! Everyone hates him. Anyway, please read!


_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles._

I attemped to smile at my reflection in the mirror. I guess I'm kinda pretty, although I have mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes. My skin is average, I don't usually get pimples, and my teeth are now pretty straight, from three years with braces. I got them off last month. I hate my hair though. It's so boring. I've wanted to dye it for ages but my parents don't really want me to. I'm going to do it though, tonight. I also bought bright blue contacts. So when I go to my new school, I'll have blonde hair and blue eyes. Completely different.

I used to go to Gwydion's School For The Magically Gifted. But now I'm going to go to a school called Hogwarts. It's in England. Which is pretty far away, as I live in Australia. Well, most of the time. Gwydion's is in Australia but my family live in New Zealand, so I go there in the holidays.

I really hated it at Gwydion's. The teachers were all so strict, and I always got in trouble. For things like having my hair down, and chewing gum. It was so stupid. I was pretty popular, but then something happened and everyone turned against me. It wasn't even a big deal. I got in a fight with this girl, not even physical, and everyone blamed me. After that, I had one friend. Her name was Jess. I envied her. And I wanted to be just like her. She was one of the coolest girls at school. I don't know why she even chose me as her friend. But she did. And I know that now I've moved schools, we'll probably never ever talk again. But I will always remember her.

"Zoey!" My mother's voice interupted my thoughts. "Have you packed yet?"

I looked at my cluttered room, and my empty bag. "Nearly."

Hurriedly, I flung some clothes in my bag. I didn't even think about what the climate was going to be like in England compared to Australia. It only took me about 10 minutes to finish packing, and I flopped onto my bed. I was going on a plane the next day, where I would take a taxi to the train station where I would get on a train to take me to school!

* * *

I finally got to the train station in a taxi (the flight took like 23 hours!!) and I didn't know where to go. I paid the driver with the weird English pounds I received from my parents, and walked into the station.

I looked around for platform 9 ¾. Which doesn't exist. I'd look for someone to help me, someone going to Hogwarts, but I had no idea what to look for. I must have walked between platform 9 and 10 when someone stopped me. "Hey, are you looking for platform 9 and ¾?" An extremely good-looking, dark haired boy asked me.

I looked at him for a while, not understanding what he was saying. His accent was very different. He started to speak again, just as I started to answer. I blushed, and told him that I was.

"Okay.." he said, dragging out the last syllable. "Well, you can come with me if you want. My name's Sirius."

I gave him my best, girliest smile. "I'm Zoey."

"I'm guessing you're new?" He asked, as we started to walk

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, attempting to sound sweet and girly.

"I'm in fifth year, what about you?"

"Same." I replied, as we walked through a brick wall.

"Cool." He said with a smile. We stepped onto the train and he turned to me. "You can come sit with my friends, if you want."

I shrugged. "Sure."

He led me into 'his' compartment, where one boy was already sitting. "Hey Sirius!" An enthusiastic boy jumped up. He had sandy brown hair and was a bit chubby. He was really cute though, in an obedient, puppy dog kinda way. "Hey Pete." Sirius said tiredly. Peter looked crestfallen. "How was your summer?" He attempted.

"Boring." Sirius said shortly. He made no move to introduce us, so I said. "Hi, I'm Zoey."

The boy beamed. "My name's Peter."

I nodded, a smile on my face. "So, you're fifth year?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but I just wanted to make conversation. I felt sorry for him already. His eyes were the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. I could tell he just wanted to be accepted, and from the way Sirius talked to him, I guessed that his friends weren't really that nice to him.

"Yeah, he is," Sirius jumped in. "Not that you could tell, look at how midget he is." He laughed, a bark-like laugh, obviously expecting me to laugh with him. I didn't. He was the kind of boy I'd left Gwyndion's to avoid. I smiled politely though. I didn't want to make enemies on my first day. I looked at Peter, who was bright red. "It's okay," I smiled, "You're taller than me."

He smiled back gratefully. Sirius looked annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something, just as two boys tumbled through the door. One of them had messy black hair, the other, brown. As they straightened themselves out, the brown haired one noticed me. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Zoey."

"And I'm James Potter."

I nodded at him and smiled. "Hey."

"What year are you in?" The brown haired one, Remus, asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, I'm in fifth year. I'm new."

And they started talking about something, I don't even remember what, but I remember being bored out of my skull. And I remember that Peter never spoke a word, just looked at James. Some would say he looked at him in adoration, but I could see that it was only envy in his eyes.


End file.
